Heaven's Day
by choco momo
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction] "Yunho-ah, apakah jika aku pergi kau akan merasa sedih?"/A new Yunjae Fanfiction/ With YunJae as Main cast/ OneShot/Boys Love/i warning you/Mind to R&R?


Disclaimer : SMEnt & CJESEnt

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong Jung Yunho

Gendre : Drama, Romanc, Hurt/comfort.

Theme : Winter

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

**Heaven's Day **

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © All of Me_ Jhone Legend

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

**(standing next to you. Burn like a fire)**

Cuaca mungkin sedang tidak terlalu bagus sekarang namun kali ini dia cukup menikmati hembusan angin dingin yang bertiup menerbangkan syal merah yang hari ini dia kenakan. Cahaya matahari musim gugur tertutupi awan hitam yang menggantung dilangit, ketika dia berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang nampak sunyi. Orang-orang pasti lebih memilih bersembunyi didalam kelas dengan pemanas ruangan yang menyala dibandingkan berjalan diluar dan menggerutu saat merasakan jemari tangan mereka yang membeku.

Jaejoong menatap gedung tinggi menjulang dihadapannya. Memang ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia kemari, tetapi untuk sesaat yang aneh, Jaejoong merasa ragu berjalan melewati pintu mewah yang dijaga oleh dua orang petugas keamanan berwajah menyeramkan.

Sama sekali bukan karena dirinya akah dicegat masuk lalu kemudian mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karena dianggap sebagai pengunjung asing. Kedua petugas keamanan itu mengenali dirinya, begitu pula dengan wanita berjas hitam yang berdiri didepan meja resepsionis, ini hanya tentang kekhawatiran aneh yang sering dia rasakan belakangan ini.

Benaknya berbisik lirik agar dia membatalkan niatannya.

Sudahlah, mungkin dia hanya terlalu banyak berpikir. Menepis semua pikiran aneh yang berkeliaran dikepalanya, Jaejoong berjalan melintasi lobi dengan canggung, menyadari banyaknya mata yang mengarah padanya. Dia tahu kedua orang petugas keamanan melirik kearahnya memalui sudut mata mereka saat dia masuk, tetapi tidak berkata apapun dan hanya membiarkannya. Jaejoong berjalan melintasi lobi berlapis karpet merah yang tampak megah dengan canggung, menyadari banyak sekali mata yang mengarah padanya.

Dia mulai berpikir, apa mungkin ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya? Hari ini dia mengenakan celana jeans hitam dipadukan mantel berwarna soft coklat yang pernah dibelikan Yunho untuknya, juga syal merah dan sepatu sneaker hitam. Memang penampilannya terlalu biasa jika dibandingkan dengan para pegawai yang bekerja diperusahaan ini, yang semuanya mengenalan setelan pakaian formal. Tapi dia bukannya datang untuk melamar pekerjaan atau semacamnya, dia datang hanya untuk menyerahkan dokumen Yunho yang tanpa sengaja tertinggal di apartmen mereka. Khawatir itu adalah dokumen penting, Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk datang mengantarkan karena memang sejak berangkat dia tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel pria itu.

Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya, merasa semakin tidak nyaman merasakan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan padanya. Hanya tinggal berbelok kearah kanan dan dia akan menemukan lift khusus untuk menuju kelantai dua puluh tiga gedung ini.  
>Matanya memperhatikan dengan seksama, Lobi lantai yang hanya dikhususkan untuk petinggi perusahaan ini memang selalu terlihat lengang sehingga Jaejoong merasa bisa sedikit bernapas lega.<p>

Dia membungkuk saat bertemu dengan wanita yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis dilantai ini, karena memang tidak semua orang bahkan karyawan sekalipun dapat memasuki lantai tempat dimana CEO perusahaan entertaiment Korea berada.

Wanita resepsionis yang selalu nampak tersenyum ramah itu memberitakukan padanya bahwa Yunho berada diruang pertemuan yang ada dilantai yang sama dan berada persis disamping ruang kantor Yunho. Meeting telah berakhir sejak dua jam lalu sehingga dia tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk menyerahkan dokumen yang sejak tadi berada didalam mantelnya.

Jaejoong menatap pintu berpelitur unik didepannya sesaat, jemarinya yang terkepal mengantung diudara terhenti begitu saja saat telinganya tanpa sengaja mendengar suara tawa dari dalam, bukan hanya berasal dari satu orang. Mungkin Yunho sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sehingga dia enggan untuk mengetuk, mungkin dokumen ini tidak dibutuhkan karenanya Yunho samasekali tidak berusaha menghubunginya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sanggup bertahan dengan pelacur miskin itu selama setahun, Yunho-ah." tutur suara itu, dan dia dapat mendengar semuanya dengan begitu jelas dari sini.

Suara tawa kembali bergema, kali ini lebih kerasa daripada sebelumnya. Jaejoong bertahan, meskipun otaknya memerintahkannya untuk segera pergi, setengah berharap mendengar Yunho mengatakn sesuatu untuk membela keberadaannya.

"Dia cukup berguna untukku."

Jaejoong akan selalu mengenali suara berat dan dalam itu dimanapun. Jadi seperti itu kah selama ini Yunho menandangnya, hanya sebagai pelacur miskin yang bisa dimanfaatkan.

Suara menyakitkan itu terdengar lagi. Tentu saja, kau memiliki pelacur pribadi untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau bisa melakukannya kapanpun kau ingin dia melayanimu."

Tawa yang sama kembali berderai, begitu penuh dengan hinaan dan Yunho tidak sekalipun berusaha membelanya, mengatakan apapun bahwa kehadirannya setidaknya dia pernah berharga untuk lelaki itu. Jaejoong meremas dadanya, tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Dia mencintai lelaki itu, lelaki yang menyentuh tubuhnya untuk pertama kali dan satu-satunya meski tidak sekalipun Yunho mengatakan balas mencintainya, tetapi dia terus berpikir bahwa Yunho juga mencintainya.

Dan sekarang dia hanya menyadari bahwa Yunho adalah refleksi dari harapan dan impiannya dimasa lalu untuk memiliki keluarga dan seorang yang mencintainya sehingga dia memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk berpikir bahwa memang Yunho lah yang dia harapkan.

Begitu bodoh dan naif.

Tapi dia hanya terlalu mencintai lelaki itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tidak peduli berapa banyak luka yang telah ditorehkan, dia tetap tidak mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Memberanikan diri, Jaejoong mengetuk pintu itu dengan sedikit lebih kencang dan menghentikan semua tawa yang terdengar.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi membuka pintu dan Jaejoong langsung mengenalinya sebagai Nickun, teman Yunho, pria berwajah tampan kelahiran Thailand yang memang telah menetap di Korea sejak lama. Mereka juga pernah bertemu beberapa kali ketia namja itu berkunjung ke apartmen mereka, dan harus Jaejoong akui dia cukup menyukai kepribadi Nickun yang ramah.

Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Nickun untuk menyapa lelaki itu.

"Ooh Jaejoong-ssi, kau pasti datang kemari untuk mengantarkan dokumen Yunho ya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Iya." Matanya menatap kedalam ruangan, berusaha mencari keberadaan Yunho dan menemukan lelaki itu sedang duduk disofa panjang berwarna hitam dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut indah memeluk tubuhnya dari samping yang justru semaki erat ketika matanya yang berwarna coklat tanpa sengaja mendapati mata Jaejoong sedang menatap mereka. Seakan berusaha mengejek Jaejoong bahwa lelaki itu tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Rasanya seperti ditampar dengan penuh kesadaran untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan sekarang setelah dia tahu bahwa Yunho memang tidak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya tetap tidak membuat segela sesuatu menjadi lebih mudah untuknya.

Yunho balas menatapnya ketika mata mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu tetapi lelaki itu samasekali tidak tampak terkejut mengetahui Jaejoong datang dan menyaksikan kehadiran seorang gadis yang nampak bergelayut mesra disisinya dan hanya membuang wajah tidak peduli.

Nickun menyadari tatapan Jaejoong, lelaki itu melebarkan daun pintu untuknya. Mempersilakannya masuk."Kau mau masuk Jaejoong-ssi?"

Jaejoong menatap Nickun sesaat, lelaki itu selalu baik padanya dan kemudian menggeleng. Menyerahkan dokumen yang sedari tadi dia bawa pada lelaki itu.

"Tolong serahkan ini padanya."

Pria berwajah Thailand itu menerimanya. "Kau yakin tidak ingin masuk dulu untuk bertemu Yunho?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan lelaki itu tampak duduk disofanya dengan tenang seakan dirinya tidak pernah ada.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan langsung kembali saja."

"Tunggu Jaejoong-ssi. Kebetulan aku juga akan pergi, aku mungkin bisa mengantarkanmu."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Menolak tawaran menggiurkan yang diberikan lelaki itu, tetapi saat ini dia hanya ingin sendiri dan lagipula akan sangat merepotkan jika pria itu mengantarkannya. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, sebenarnya aku ingin berjalan kaki di taman."

.

.

Jaejoong menggulingkan tubuhnya kekanan, menemukan Yunho yang masih tertidur disisinya dengan posisi tubuh menyamping menghadapnya, sehingga dia bisa dengan bebas menatap wajah rupawan itu. Helaan napasnya yang teratur terdengar melingkupi ruangan ditingkahi oleh suara detak jarum jam yang hanya ditemani lampu tidur yang bercahaya redup.

Sudah tidak banyak lagi waktu yang dia miliki, rasanya aneh ketika memikirkan hal itu dan dia masih bisa terlelap dimalam hari, membuang waktu yang dia miliki untuk bersama lelaki yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

Yunho membuka kedua matanya yang masih terasa begitu berat saat merasakan pergerakan disampingnya. Meskipun dalam keadaan kamar yang redup, dia masih bisa melihat Jaejoong yang beranjak turun dari tempat tidur mereka, matanya yang seperti musang melirik kearah jam dinding besar ditengah ruang dan menyadari waktu masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

Dia tidak bertanya apa yang sebenarnya hendak jajoong lakukan karena memang sudah sekitar tiga minggu ini Jaejoong tidur larut tetapi bangun begitu pagi untuk melakukan aktivitasnya di apartmen mereka.

Kemarin malam saat dia baru saja kembali dari kantor, dia bahkan melihat Jaejoong sedang membersihkan dapur yang sama sekali tidak berantakan. Benar-benar memastikan semua barang diletakkan ditempatnya.

Saat dia bertanya, namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab.

Dia juga pernah melihat Jaejoong membawa banyak sekali belanjaan dari supermarket yang berada diujung komplek apartmen tempat mereka tinggal kedalam kulkas. Butuh waktu sekitar dua jam bagi namja itu untuk menyusun semua bahan makanan yang telah dia beli.

Hari ini entah apa lagi yang akan laki-laki cantik itu lakukan?

Jaejoong melintasi ruangan kamar mereka dengan langkah-langkah pelan tanpa menyalakan lampu ruangan dan kemudian keluar begitu saja.

Lama Yunho terdiam, selang hanya beberapa detik setelahnya dia mendengar suara penyedot debu yang mengeluarkan bunyi berdesis nyaring.

Yunho memutuskan untuk mencari tahu.

Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya yang nyaman diatas tempat tidur, Yunho mengenakan jubah dan sendal rumah sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar dan menemukan Jaejoong sedang melakukan persis seperti yang dia duga—menggerakan penyedot debu disepanjang karpet dengan begitu hati-hati dan teliti.

Yunho menyilangkan kedua lengan besarnya diatas dada, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding terdekat. Sepertinya namja itu masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" rasanya dia sudah acap kali menanyakan hal yang sama, tetapi kali ini dia akan memastikan namja itu menjawabnya.

Jaejoong menghentikan apapun yang sedang dia lakukan tetapi tidak sekalipun namja itu menatap kedua matanya. "Aku sedang membersihkan tempat ini."

"Sudah ada orang yang ditugaskan untuk itu Jae."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan kembali menggerakan penyedot debut keseluruh penjuru ruangan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan semuanya bersih."

Yunho bukannya tidak menyadari perubahan Jaejoong beberapa minggu terakhir. Dia yakin namja itu telah mendengar percakapannya dengan teman-temannya waktu itu, tetapi hingga sekarang tidak satu kalipun dia mendengar Jaejoong mencoba bertanya atau meminta alasan darinya.

Mulanya Yunho berpikir Jaejoong akan marah, berteriak dan menudingnya telah mempermainkan hubungan mereka tapi nyatanya Jaejoong hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun.

Namja itu memang tidak berusaha menghindarinya, tetapi Jaejoong juga tidak mendekatinya.

Mereka bercinta, hanya saja segalanya tidak lagi terasa sama. Jaejoong tidak menyebut namanya ketika mereka bersama menggapai puncak, mata lelaki itu tidak pernah lagi menatapnya.

Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong bahkan tidak menatapnya ketika mereka bicara.

"Aku tahu kau mendengar percakapan hari itu Jae? Tidak ada kah yang ingin kau katakn padaku?"

Jaejoong nampak terkejut, tetapi namja itu dengan cepat dapat menutupi mimik wajahnya. Terdengar helaan napas pelan. "Jika aku bertanya, apa kau akan menjawabku?"

Iya, pikir Yunho. Hanya saja dia tidak yakin apa yang bisa dia katakan setelahnya pada kekasihnya yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicarannya dengan Nickun dan beberapa temannya yang lain saat itu.

Pembicaraan menyakitkan yang pasti sangat melukai Jaejoong ketika namja itu mendengarnya.

"Apa sekarang kau membenciku?"

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan ruangan. Namja itu menatap Yunho dengan banyak emosi melintas dimatanya yang hitam. "Aku ingin. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku mencintaimu." ucapnya tanpa keraguan.

Yunho merasa seperti sesuatu menamparnya dengan begitu keras. Dia hanya, entahlah, dia yakin dia mencintai Jaejoong meskipun begitu sulit untuk mengatakannya.

Keberadaan namja itu telah berhasil menyita seluruh dunianya ketika dia merasa sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk membagi hatinya pada orang lain, tetapi dengan mudahnya Jaejoong menyusup kedalam kepalanya, menyita seluruh pikirannya hingga hanya namja itu yang bisa dia pikirkan setiap menitnya.

Dan dia terus menolak untuk untuk mengakuinya. Begitu sulit untuk mengatakan dia telah jatuh cinta pada namja yang selama ini dengan tulus mencintainya.

Semua pembicaraan ini membuat dadanya terasa sesak karena rasa bersalah.

Hari itu, ketika Jaejoong mendengar pembicaraannya dengan tiga orang temannya-termasuk nickun dia ingin sekali menjelaskan segalanya tetapi kemudian dia menyadari ketika itu dia bahkan tidak berupaya mempertahankan kehormatan Jaejoong didepan teman-temannya.

Apa itu yang disebut cinta? Dia menyakit orang yang dia cintai, berkali-kali.

"Aku menyesal kau harus mendengarnya."

Sial, apa yang sebenarnya telah dia katakan? Secara tidak langsung dia justru membenarkan segala tuduhan yang dia tahu Jaejoong tujukan padanya.

Harus dia akui, tidak ada perasaan apapun dihatinya ketika dia harus menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong yang kebetulan berada diwaktu dan tempat yang salah saat dia kalah dalam pertaruhan yang tanpa saja melibatkannya disebuah pertemuan sangat tidak menyenangkan yang diadakan oleh Taecyon ketika dia baru saja kembali dari perjalannya ke Jepang.

Tetapi sungguh dia tidak pernah melihat jaeoong sebagai sesuatu yang bisa dia manafaatkan. Jaejoong mungkin adalah kesalahan paling manis yang pernah dia lakukan.

Sekalipun dia tidak pernah menyatakan cintannya secara lisan, tetapi tidak cukupkah semua perilaku yang selam ini dia tunjukkan? Dia bahkan meminta Jaejoong untuk tinggal dia apartmennya, jika dia tidak mencintai namja itu dia akan meninggalkan Jaejoong setelah mendapatkan tubuhnya.

Mudah saja baginya untuk melakukan itu, tapi dia bertahan, tepatnya mempertahankan Jaejoong dengan membiarkan teman-temannya berpikir bahwa namja itu tidak berarti apapun baginya.

Dia ingat hampir tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang Taecyon saat lelaki tinggi berkata bahwa Jaejoong hanyalah pelacur pribadi baginya.

Tetapi kemudian harga dirinya tidak membiarkan hal itu.

Dia begitu malu ketika tahu bahwa Jaejoong mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka hari itu. Seluruh kinerja otaknya terasa kosong saat menatap tatapan terluka yang Jaejoong layangkan padanya meskipun bibir namja itu masih menyunggingkan senyuman dan tanpa sadar justru membuang muka untuk menghindar, dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi saat gadis bernama Tiffany yang sebenarnya adalah kekasih Nickun menggelayut dilengannya.

Rasanya dia ingin sekali berlari, memeluk Jaejoong bukan dengan hanya tubuhnya, melainkan juga jiwa dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua itu hanyalah kebohongan.

Tetapi kemudian dia sadar, bahwa dia sendiri lah yang menciptakan semua drama ini dan dia juga yang harus menanggungnya.

Dengan mengorbakan perasaan orang yang dia cintai.

Sial, lelaki brengsek macam apa sebenarnya dia ini?

Benar-benar seperti seorang pengecut.

.

.

.

Yunho mengalihkan matanya dari layar monitor saat terdengar suara ketukan berasal dari pintu dan menemukan Jaejoong berdiri ditengah pintu ruang kerjanya yang memang sengaja tidak ditutup.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Jaejoong berbalik setelah mengatakannya.

Yunho melepaskan kaca mata yang bertengger dihidungnya, bangkit dari posisi duduknya setelah berjam-jam dan kemudian mengekori langkah Jaejoong.

Keningnya berkerut nememukan beberapa jenis makanan telah terhidang diatas meja dan semuanya adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Tidak biasanya kau memsak sebanyak ini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang ingin memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Entah kenapa senyuman diwajah cerita justru membuat suatu yang terasa tidak menyenangkan berdesir dibenaknya, memperingatkan.

Jaejoong mengambil mangkuk didepannya dan kemudian mengisinya dengan Pork rib soup yang masih mengepulkan uap panas, dan meletakkannya didepan Yunho. "Jja, makanlah."

"Kau tidak makan?" Yunho bertanya ketika Jaejoong hanya diam dengan piring kosong didepannya, kedua mata itu memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya dengan sesama.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa masakanku enak?" Namja itu bertanya setelah Yunho menelan sendok supnya yang ketiga kalinya.

Jaejoong terkekeh dengan suaranya yang merdu ketika Yunho mengiyakan. "Ne Yunho-ah, siapa yang akan memasakanmu jika aku tidak ada?"

Kening Yunho berkerut dalam ketika mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong yang terasa ganjil. "Tentu saja koki yang telah aku sewa." akhirnya Yunho tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut sedikit, namja itu mencebil kearahnya dengan wajah setngah kesal. "Huum, tentu saja. Masakannya pasti lebih enak dari masakanku."

Sebenarnya Yunho ingin mengatakan bahwa bagaimanapun lezatnya makanan yang terhidang dari tangan koki yang sengaja dia datangkan jauh dari jepang untuk memuaskan seleranya akan makanan, tidak akan pernah bisa menyaingi masakan sederhana yang Jaejoong masakan untukknya. Harus dia akuinya, Jaejoong memang begitu ahli dalam memanjakan lidahnya.

"Yunho-ah, apakah jika aku pergi kau akan merasa sedih?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria.

Sepertinya namja itu telah melupakan apa yang telah dia dengar dan kembali menjadi jajeoong yang selama ini dia kenal. "Tidak!" tuturnya lancar, bermaksud untuk menggoda jaejong.

Saat itu, meskipun dia tidak yakin, Yunho melihati kilatan kekecewaan dimata hitam itu yang segera tertutupi dengan baik oleh nada suaranya yang manja. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mencari wanita lain."

Jaejoong merengut. "Huh, kau jahat sekali."

"Ya, aku memang jahat. Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku." Yunho tergelak melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya gemas ingin mendaratkan ciuman disana.

"Kau benar, aku sangat mencintaimu." lirihnya. "Apa kau juga mencintaiku? Setidaknya, pernahkah meskipun hanya sedikit?" bisiknya hati-hati.

Yunho meletakkan sumpitnya disamping mangkuk nasinya yang telah kosong tetapi hanya dia, sama sekali tiak berniat untuk menjawab.

Lama mereka terdiam. Rasanya dia harus segera mengakhir pembicaaan tidak menyenangkan ini, dia mencintai Jaejoong tentu saja, hanya saja dia merasa belum siap untuk mengakuinya didepan namja itu.

"Aku sudah selesai." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Dia memutuskan untuk sedikit bersantai dengan menonton acara televisi diruang keluarga sebelum kembali bergelut dengan tumpukan dokumen yang harus dia rampungkan nantinya.

Memindah-mindahkan _chanel_ televisi karena merasa tidak ada tontonan yang menarik hingga berhenti pada acara discovery chanel yang sedang menayangkan kehidupan satwa liar saat menemukan Jaejoong yang melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mereka dengan pakaian rapi.

Namja itu mengenakan celana jeans hitam belel, Jaket biru muda dengan syal hitam melingkar dilehernya untuk melindunginya dari terpaan angin musim dingin.

"Mau kemana kau, malam-malam begini?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho. "Aku akan pergi sebentar."

"Pergi kemana?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Ada barangku yang tertinggal diapartmen yang lama. Jadi aku akan pergi untuk mengambilnya."

Entah kenapa Yunho merasa bahwa namja itu tidak sedang berkata jujur padanya, tetapi Jaejoong nampak terlihat biasa saja. "Aku kira mereka telah membereskan semuanya waktu itu." tanyanya heran.

Dia yakin orang-orang suruhannya yang telah membereskan barang-barang Jaejoong telah membawa semua yang namja itu butuhkan dan lagipula, saat itu Jaejoong berkata bahwa sudah benar-benar tidak ada barangnya yang tertinggal tapi kenapa sekarang namja itu mengatakan sebaliknya?

"Aku baru saja mengetahuinya tadi saat mengecek koper lamaku, ternyata barang yang aku cari tidak ada. Mungkin benda itu terselip saat mereka memindahkan barangku."

"Barang apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Kalung yang pernah kau berikan padaku."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam diam, berusaha mencari setitik saja kebohongan dari bibir itu namun Jaejoong hanya diam menunggu kata-kata darinya. Menyerah dengan keinginan namja itu, Yunho kemudian mengiyakan. "Pergilah."

Segera saja senyuman memenuhi wajah Jaejoong.

Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan keluar ruangan tetapi tidak lama kemudian namja itu kembali lagi dan berdiri persis didepannya, secara tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya singkat. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibir itu.

"Terima kasih Yunho." ucapnya lembut.

Jaejoong menepuk keningnya solah melupakn sesuatu. "Ooh ya aku lupa mengatakannya. Kau jangan bekerja hingga larut malam. Kau juga tidak boleh terlambat makan, jangan minum kopi jika kau lapar, kau bisa menaskan sup yang sudah kumasak untukmu. Kau seharusnya lebih memikirkan kesehatanmu. Kau tidak boleh sakit lagi!"

Yunho menatapa Jaejoong yang terus berceloteh tanpa henti, berbicara seakan namja itu akan pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Berdecak, Yunho menhgempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa. "Kau kan hanya akan pergi sebentar."

Jaejoong terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Kau benar." ucapnya sebelum berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho. Jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang mengusap pipi Yunho lembut sebelum kemudian berkata. "Sungguh Yunho-ah, terimakasih atas segala yang pernah kau berikan padaku."

Jaejoong mengecup kening Yunho.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Atau aku akan terlambat."

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang perlahan menjauh sebelum kemudian mengilang ditelan jarak dan entah kenapa banaknya kembali berdesir memperingatkan bahwa dia tidak akan melihat wajah cantik itu lagi.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun karena mendengar sayup-sayup suara televisi menggangu ketenangannya menjelajah dialam mimpi dan menyadari dia telah jantuh tertidur diatas sofa panjang dalam posisi duduk, membuat punggungnya terasa nyeri.

Jam berapa sekarang? Pikirnya. Matanya melirik kearah jam dinding yang diletakkan diatas televisi yang masih menyala dan melihat jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

Dia pasti secara tidak sadar jatuh tertidur saat menunggu Jaejoong pulang.

Namja itu pasti telah tertidur pulas sekarang, tapi mengapa Jaejoong tidak membangunkannya?

Yunho bangkit dari posisinya sembari merenggangkan otot-otonya yang kaku dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka dengan bertelanjang kaki meskipun Jaejoong telah kerap kali memperingatkannya untuk tidak berjalan-jalan dirumah dengan bertelanjang kaki terutama dimusim dingin seperti ini.

"Jae?" Yunho memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan suara serak.

Namja itu menyalakan saklar disamping pintu kamar mereka dan membuat ruangan menjadi terang benderang.

Kosong.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pernah ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamar mereka, bahkan tempa tidur mereka masih tertata rapi seperti terakhir kali dia meninggalkannya.

Panik mulai melandanya.

Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada namja itu.

Tidak sabar, Yunho merogoh saku celananya dan mulai menghubungi nomor Jaejoong yang sudah dia hapal diluar kepala.

Tidak diangkat.

Kemana namja itu pergi?

Apa mungkin Jaejoong meninggalkannya? Rasa dingin mulai menjalar disepanjang tulang punggungnya.

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkannya, lelaki itu telah terikat padanya baik secara fisik maupun jiwa.

Dengan dada berdegup kencang, Yunho mendial satu nomor lagi untuk memastikan bahwa kecurigaannya tidaklah beralasan, sama sekali tidak perduli apakah orang yang sedang dia hubungi mungkin sedang tertidur pulas saat ini.

Jaejoong mungkin tertidur diapartmen lamanya karena kelelahan.

Yunho udah bersiap membanting apapun yang ada didalam jarak jangkauannya saat ini, dan untungnya telepon akhirnya terhubung tepat setelah dering yang ketiga.

"Aah, Yunho-ssi. Ada apa anda menelpon pada waktu seperti ini?" suara diseberang sana terdengar seperti orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Maaf menggangu waktu anda Pak Kang, tetapi apakah Jaejoong berkunjung keapartmennya tadi malam?"

Laki-laki berusian pertengah empat puluh yang adalah pemilik gedung apartmen yang pernah ditempat Jaejoong dulu-yang sebagian sahamnya adalah milik Yunho tampak agak terkejut. "Jaejoong-ssi? Tidak, dia tidak datang keapartmen malam ini."

"Anda yakin?" tanya Yunho, memastikan.

"Yakin sekali, karena saya lah yang memegang kunci apartmen Jaejoong-ssi. Dan dia tidak pernah datang untuk mengambilnya."

Yunho merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas, seluruh dunia terasa runtuh menimpanya.

Jaejoong pergi.

Sekali lagi Yunho berusaha mendial nomor Jaejoong dan tanpa sengaja menemukan ponsel namja itu tergeletak diatas tempat tidur, sedikit terlindungi oleh bantal sehingga dia tidak menyadari saat masuk. Ponsel itu sengaja dipasang dalam mode silent sehingga hanya bergetar saat ada panggilan yang masuk.

Yunho mematikan telponnya, toh percuma karena jaejong ternyata tidak membawa ponselnya. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah tempat tidur dan mengambil ponsel itu saat matanya tanpa sengaja menemukan note kecil yang diselipkan dibawah miniatur beruang kristal.

Hanya ada satu baris kalimat yang tertera disana, namun cukup untuk meluluhlantahkan segala pertahanan diri Yunho.

_"Aku pergi, Yunho."_

Yunho tertawa miris, jadi namja itu benar-benar telah pergi meningalkannya. Dengan membawa seluruh jiwanya. "Kau dimana Jae?"

**FIN**

**a.n: **Aku mengetik fic ini selama sekitar lima hari atau mungkin lebih. Mulanya hanya direncanakan sebagai fic sampingan, tapi ternyata berkembang lebih jauh dari itu.

So, bagian mana yang kalian sukai?


End file.
